Search engines allow users to search for information on the World Wide Web (i.e. the Internet). The search results generated by search engines are usually presented in a list of results arranged according to search engine rankings. The information presented may include websites, URLs, images, information, and other types of files. Most search engines are algorithmic in nature. Search engine ranking are often affected by the content of a website, the meta content of a website (such as title), the structure of content, keywords in the website, as well as links from other websites to the website. Generally, website management includes manually adjusting these elements.